Era
by memyskirtandI
Summary: takes place after second book. Era grew up without knowing her real parents. now her foster parents are dead. So Era must go into the world and find hope, family, magic and a strange red stone.MurtaghOC
1. runaways

Era

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon if I did things would be very different.

Era sat out side her home or what was her home the kings soldiers had burned it down when her parents could not pay there taxes. Era could not belive it. She had been out hunting when the soldiers came. Because her parents had no sons she was raised as a boy. Actually her parents had no children, Era herself was adopted. Her parents had found her on the side of the rode sixteen years ago. She never knew her real parents, all she was found with was blood red gem the size of a chicken egg on a chain of gold and a note that read _this is Era, raise her well keep her from trouble_. She tried to sell it to pay off the taxes but no one in her town of Daret.

Era sat there silently her grief was too great to even cry. Though they were not her real parents but they had raised her. When she finaly broke down to cry she cried until she ran out of tears. Then and only then did she grasp the reality of the situation. Either she would have to live on her own or with one of the townspeople. She though about what her choices could be. She could stay with townspeople but it wouldn't be right. She had to much pride to live like that and worse they would make a girl out of her, making her feel useless and wearing a dress. Era could not deicide which was worse, the dress or uselessness. On the other hand she could live the free and wild life she always wanted.

Era decided that she would run wild she just needed two things from town. She walked down the slope from her home. From there she walked into the public stable that kept her horse at. She took her horse out from the stall and tacked him up. She still had all her meat in back pack that she never had unpacked. Then she rode over to Yuaza's home Yuaza was her best friend and Era was not going any where without her.

Yuaza's parents were over protective they only let her out of her home unless Era accompanied her. So when Era was busy doing boring stuff Yuaza spent her time in her room that was a library of books. Yuaza had taught Era how to read, write and even to speak some of the ancient language. Though no one knew other than Era Yuaza had a talent for magic, she was a sorceress. Yuaza had never told her parents about it because they would fear that she would hurt herself with her power.

Era rode up to Yuaza's home. She walked confidently through the door, and walked up the stairs and knocked on Yuaza's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" came Yuaza's voice from the other side door

"It's Era" Era answered

Era heard the sound of a lock being undone, then she saw the door open.

"Era! It's so good to see you!" Yuaza said as she embraced Era. " Did you see your home yet?"

Era raised an eyebrow " How did you know?"

"I scryed them burn your home. Geese Era I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but now that we have no need to stay here I say its time to leave."

" Do you mean it?"

"Yes, now that my parents are dead. I have no reason to stay and we have always longed for adventure."

"Thank you, Era, Thank you!"

Yuaza immediately started running around her room picking all of her treasured belongings, mostly books. Era stood in the doorway watching her friend pack. When Yuaza finished they went down the stairs across the entryway and walked to Yauza's stable. From there they picked up Yuaza's horse and tack. They mounted their horses in front of her house and rode away. At the top of a hill they turned around to have one last look at their former home.

"Good bye Daret! Good bye dumb rules and skirts and uselessness!" Era called down to the town.

"Good bye prison!" Yuaza called too.

After that they rode away. They first rode to the west until they hit the Lake Isenstar. Then they turned south toward Uru' baen but stopped short and turned east toward Dras-Lenon. This took them three weeks and by this time they had run out of food. Until one day they heard what sounded like an army coming toward them. They quickly got off the road. They hid in the trees waiting until they saw a huge group of soldiers marching around a metal wagon.

"Hey, Yuaza do you know how much food the soldiers must have?" Era whispered eyeing the soldiers with a look of starvation.

"They probably have enough food to feed us for a year!"

"You take the ones on the left, I get the ones on the right." Era whispered to Yuaza, grabbing her bow and arrows, and her knife. Yuaza just grabbed her knife.

"Now to make them stop" Yuaza said then said something that Era didn't understand that made the first row of soldiers fall over dead. The rest of the soldiers stopped. Era heard them whisper something about as soon as the rider left they run in to trouble. After a few seconds Era and Yuaza jumped out of the woods and into action.

Era took five down with her arrows, and Yuaza took another five down with a single spell. They soon had to resort to hand fighting. Era took down so many that she lost count, she was lost to the dance of death.

"jump, two three, kick, two, three. Stab, two, three…" she hummed to herself as she fought. She fought until suddenly there was no one to fight she looked up to see Yuaza panting, and grinning from ear to ear.

"We did it Era! We won!" Yuaza panted then stood up straight and mumbled "Note to self, never use specifics when spell casting takes way to much energy."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing just some magic junk."

"Okay."

The two girls made there way over to the horse that had a huge pack on it's back. In side they found a feast. They greedily dug through their goods. When they finished they made their way to the wagon, which was locked. Yuaza unlocked it then they went inside. There they found a whole library full of books on dragons, a gold pin that was shaped like a dragon, only Era could make out the shape Yuaza could just see it was gold, and a red stone

Okay you can see where I'm going, right?

For those of you who don't know the pin is significant if you read the book Green Rider (I don't own that either) you would know why.

these are about my OC's so far.

Era:

age: sixteen

birthday; one day and nine months before eragon's

appearance: a female version of the Murtagh in the movie but skinnier, with a lot longer hair

gender: female

Yuaza:

age sixteen

birthday: midsummer

appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin

gender female


	2. the dragon

Era

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except this laptop)

Era stared at the rock it was heavy for its size.

"What is it?" she asked

Yuaza shrugged and took the stone out of Era's hands the hit it with the butt end of her knife. "I don't know, but this stone hollow."

"So, what is it?"

"The question is who gets it?"

"Well I though of raiding this group so it should be mine."

" But I killed more soldiers so it's mine"

"Fine we share it."

"Okay" said Yuaza then she muttered "but it should be mine."

In response Era pushed her over. After that they broke out in to a fight which neither of them ended up winning. When they were finish beating the crap out of each other they put the food into the wagon. Then Era got into the driver's seat of the wagon as Yuaza rode on her horse leading Era's horse. They went down the road still towards Dras'Leona.

_----_

_Sunset_

Murtagh rode Thorn over the forest in between Uru'Baen and Dras'Leona. _Where are they?_ He thought angrily

_I don't know _suggested his dragon Thorn then he started to laugh_ they could be lost._

_Yeah. They are dumb enough to get lost on a clearly marked rode._ Murtagh agreed then he saw something._ Thorn take us down. I think I see something._

Thorn started to descend. As he did Murtagh saw what happened to the soldiers. _Oh my god _Murtagh thought.

Thorn answered_ it was a massacre._

_Who did this? Not the Varden they would have taken capitives._

_I don't know but who ever it was must have known what was in the wagon._

_True but now I have to go back to Galbatorix and tell him that his only remaining dragon egg is missing!_

_Shouldn't you go after the thief?_

_No this how we can help the Varden without breaking our oath to Galbatorix._

_Oh, good thinking._

Murtagh got back on Thorn and turned around left

---

_The girl's camp_

Era and Yuaza sat around their campfire too tired to talk when suddenly they heard aloud crack. They looked to where the noise was coming from, surprised to find it was coming from the stone. A hair line crack had appeared in the stone. The girls watched in awe as soon another crack appeared and then another one, then a small hole, and suddenly the stone exploded revealing a small creature.

"What is it?" Era asked in awe.

"I think it's a dragon."

"A dragon? As in a real live fire breathing, flying, the ones in legends dragon?"

"Yeah, a dragon!"

"Oh, I wonder if it's hungry."

"Good thinking, Era"

Era walked over to their food cache and took out a big slab of meat. Then she returned to where Yuaza waited with their dragon.

"You hold it while I feed it." Era told Yuaza. "Okay. On the count of three, one two, three" Yuaza grabbed the dragon and jumped back in pain. While Era held out her hand to the dragon, who instead of taking the meat it rubbed its head against Era's hand. Era jumped back also in pain. After what seemed an eternity to the girls the pain subdued and both girls had half of a gedwey ignasia on their hands.

"What happened?" asked a very confused Era.

"I don't know" answered an even more confused Yuaza.

They looked at each other for a moment then at their hands. The silence in the camp was quickly ended by a purring coming from the little blood red dragon. Era sighed and pushed her greasy black hair out of her face and started to feed the little thing.

The next morning Yuaza woke up to a little nose poking her in forehead. She opened her eyes to see the dragon was now the size of her cat that she left, it had been her familiar. Yuaza stood up and walked over to the food cache and just pulled out a whole steak, to tired to cut it she just gave it to the dragon who ate the whole thing. After that she woke Era up.

"Lovely morning," Era grumbled sarcastically as she rolled over.

"No Era you have to get up. There is a big problem that we have that we should probably talk about."

"And what might that be?"

"That." Yuaza said pointing to the dragon.

"Oh"

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Well, we don't go to Dras'Leona."

"Then where do we go?"

"I don't know."

"How about to the Varden?"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, but maybe we could get some directions and supplies at Kuasta,"

"Kuasta? But that place is weird."

"So? It would be a good place for us, you would blend right in."

Era responded by throwing her knife at Yuaza who with lightening speed grabbed it out of air.

"Anyway, to Kuasta then to the Varden."

"Yeah to the Varden."

----

_Uru'Baen_

A red dragon takes flight into the night with orders to find the egg and kill who ever caries it.

----

How am I? tell me, in reviews please. If anyone cares I would like to know how to make my profile. Thank you, bye


	3. more relatives

Chapter three: more relatives

------

Era dismounted her horse, Thorn, and fell over. She and her friend Yuaza had been riding at a full gallop for last two days now they were at Woadark Lake and dead tired. Their dragon was now the size of a horse. They had found out that it could talk to them through thoughts, the dragon wanted to be called Agni because it meant fire in some strange language. So now Yuaza, Agni and her were all headed for Kuasta.

"Come on Era we have to get going for all we know the empire could have sent an entire army after us, or worse. I heard Galboratrix has a rider in his army. You know one with experience! That _we_ don't have! So get your butt back on that horse or I'll…" ranted Yuaza adding to Era's killer head ache.

"All right I just needed to stretch, but it still wouldn't kill us to get a break." Era said as she climbed into Thorn's saddle,

Yuaza sighed "You're right. Maybe a quick break won't hurt us. Hey I can teach you some magic. Cause now we're riders and we have even more magic power."

Era seemed to deflate in her saddle when she heard in her head. _She's right you know._

_Would you shut up, Angi! No one asked _you

_But she's still right._

Era groaned then dismounted Thorn again. This time she was able to stay on her feet. As she did this Yuaza dismounted her horse, Barzul, and went into the wagon they kept with them and took out a book on magic. Agni laid down to watch.

"I'll teach you some basic like how to fire and block the enemy's spells. So let's start with the attack say;_ brisingr"_

Era took a deep breath and summoning up all her energy then said "Brisingr!" She felt some of her energy leave her but she still was strong and the bush in front of her was engulfed by purple flame.

"You did it! You can use magic! Now to block you simply say _blothr" _Yuaza said proudly. Then she picked up a stone and threw it Era whispering something that made it go unnaturally fast.

Era quickly and desperately said "Blothr" the stone stopped mid air and dropped harmlessly to the ground. Era breathed out amazed "Wow! It worked!"

"Of course it worked dummy. That's good for now we have to get moving. These mountains give me the creeps.

The next few days followed in the same suit them ridding all day then practicing magic for about five minutes. Despite the short training sessions Era caught on quickly because most of the stuff she already knew from when she helped Yuaza learn magic for the first time. Soon they we're both at the same level of magic and learning out of the books they had found skipping anything that seemed to be dark magic. Mean while Agni grew bigger and stronger. One day he announced that he was strong enough to take one of them to ride. This of coarse raised quite a stir. They both were his rider but who would ride him if only one could ride. The answer was that Yuaza got him in the morning and Era in the evening. They had to begin to ride him close to the ground so when they fell off him it wasn't too far to the ground. This was because they did not have a saddle, even though riding was an exuberating experience it did murder to their legs. But as the days went by they got better and better.

One day they decided they were too tired to fly so they rode their horses. By midday they reached the fields before Kuasta, they took a break and decided to dig through the wagon again before they reached Kuasta. To their delight they found two cloaks that fit them and Era found again the little dragon pin. She put it on and immediately she felt a new power swell up inside her. Then they continued to ride about an hour latter they broke out into a full gallop because an unusual shaped shadow looming over them.

_They sky_

Murtagh looked down at the ground and saw two horses running beneath him, with a wagon. he didn't need to look twice to know who they were he told Thorn to swoop down on them so he could get a better look.

---

_the ground_

the two girls looked at the dragon coming at them when Era had a great idea she looked at the dragon and whispered "Blothr"

The dragon stopped in mid-flight and fell to the ground sending the rider flying. Yuaza rode over to the dragon while Era rode over the rider after magically bonding him she demounted and quickly kicked him in several places. When Yuaza rode over she said "Nice Era"

Murtagh's head straightened a bit as the name rebounded into his memory. Then it hit him he had heard the name before. It was his first memory. His mother had made him swear to her before she left to protect his sister, Era, from any and every danger if he ever met her. She told him to say it in the ancient language. Then his mother had left with his sister.

---

how was that what do you think? Crazy huh? Wait till my next chapter be afraid be very afraid


	4. to kuasta

Chapter four: To Kuasta

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

---

Era gasped Yuaza and her had taken care to cover their faces with their cloaks so they would not recognized and then she spoiled it by calling her Era in front of this stranger.

"Thank you, Yuaza for ruining it!" Era said hotly. This made the man laugh, which intern got him kicked from behind. Era whispered another spell that would keep him bond even if he tried to remove it. "So what should we do with him?"

"I don't know. We should ask him some questions." Yuaza said dumbly

"No! You think?" Era spat sarcastically, then to the man "You what is your name and why were you attacking us? Are you from the Varden?"

"And if we don't like your answers we will not hesitate to kill you." Yuaza threaten. The man started to laugh. That is until Era pressed her knife on his neck.

"You were saying?" Era said smartly.

The man took a deep breath and said "My name is Murtagh, my dragon's name is Thorn. We were following you because it is our job. I am not from the Varden though I should be. I fought for the Varden in the battle of Farthen Dur. But shortly after that I was kidnapped by two but heads. Then I was forced to swear loyalty to Galboratrix, with my dragon, who was just born."

"So you are for Galboratrix?" Era asked seemingly bored.

"Yes." The man Murtagh said sadly.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere!" Era said sarcastically then she looked at Yuaza, surprised to see she was about to burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Well, it's just look at this guy. You and him have a lot in common, like your looks and you both ride a creature named Thorn! That's ironic!"

"Thank you, Ms. Obvious. Now what are we going to do with him?"

Era heard in her head from Yuaza: _I don't know but even though he is evil, he is pretty hot, for an evil guy I mean. _Era stared speechless her best friend had a crush on their enemy. When Era finally found her voice she screamed "What !?"

Then losing all sense of reason she jumped on Yuaza and started to beat the crap out of her friend. The two girls rolled over in a brawl both screaming at each other about how stupid the other one was. This went on until Murtagh cleared his throat. The two girls froze in all the excitement their hoods had fallen off, and their hair was falling into their faces. In a flash both girls were separate and standing up strait as if nothing had happened. Era spoke first "So what are we going to do with him?"

Yuaza brushed her hair out of her eyes and said "I don't know but we can't kill him he isn't truly evil."

"Just because you have a soft spot for him doesn't mean that I have one!"

"I do not have a soft spot for him!"

"Sure you don't"

"Ladies!" guess who said this, "I have a proposition"

"You have a proposition? And you are in a position to have a proposition?" (**AN:** say that five times fast) said Era sarcastically.

"I say that if you give me the egg I leave you never see me again, and I never see you again, even if I do."

Dead silence was what answered him. Era was too stunned to answer at first then she got a great idea. She told Yuaza and Agni it then she said "You know we would love to give you that stone but we have we small problem. You see we don't have it any more because you know…" Thud, Era heard Agni land behind her "…it hatched"

Era laughed at the look of pure shook relief on Murtagh's face. He on the other hand sat there silently in pure disbelief. Then when his brain started working again he said "So who is his rider?"

Yuaza spoke up sweetly "We both are."

She pulled her sleeve back to show him the half gedwey ignasia on her right hand, and motioned for Era to do the same. Era did show him it but she was annoyed. After that an unnatural silence spread over the camp. Then Murtagh said "Well now my situation has changed. I was told to retrieve the egg but now you don't have the egg. I can just go back to my master and tell him the egg hatched by someone in the Varden."

Era shook her head in disbelief "Why are you so eager to help us and if we let you go how do we know you're not going to turn around and kill us."

"Because I do not want anyone else to live in this hell all my friends are on the other side my only brother is leading the fight against me. I DON'T WANT TO FOR THE PIG GALBORATRIX!" Murtagh yelled then he paused to catch his breath then finished in the ancient language " I give you my word as a rider."

The dead silence that followed Murtagh's rant was matched even by the animals. Then still silently Era mouthed out _I'm sorry._ Then she undid his magical bonds and let him go. Then Yuaza and her told Agni to go back into hiding then they rode to Kuasta.

---

sorry another short chapter. I should note that when I wrote my last chapter I was sugar high so I had a spaz attack on the computer so that's why my author's note was so weird.

By the way you pronounce Yuaza ( u-oz-za) and Murtagh's age is 18 and Eragon's age is sixteen.


	5. the legend teller

Chapter five: the legend teller

Disclaimer: I own nothing

---

The two girls rode up to the gates of the city pulling their hoods up over their faces. When they reached the gates Yuasa knocked on it. A man opened an eye hole on the other side. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"We would like to come in we have traveled far at top speed to come here. It would be nice to have a place to sleep to night." Yuaza said deepening her voice trying to sound like a man so that they would be respected.

"What is so important that you ran all the way here?" the man said still suspicious of them.

"Umm… our lives!" Era said hotly also keeping her voice low "The Spine is dangerous!"

The man did not ask any more questions but he let them in grumbling about hot tempered travelers. The girls rode through the gates still keeping their faces covered. They rode up the main street through crowds apparently there was some sort of festival going on with jugglers, flame throwers, and story tellers. Of all these the girls favorite had been story tellers. When they were little when the traders came to Daret they would sit in front of the story teller's stand for hours listening to stories about the old times, when there was no king Galboratrix and the Dragon riders ruled over and there was peace. Now that the two girls were riders themselves the stories seemed even more amazing. Now that they knew how hard it is to cast a simple spell and to ride. But at that moment they could not spend their time listening to stories about the good old days, they had to find a place to stay.

They found a small inn that Era thought should have been condemned but the rate was cheap so they stabled their horses and set out through the city to find news about the Varden and some new supplies because Agni had eaten most of their meat and they were short on vegetables.

As they walked through the city they received many strange looks because it was so obvious that they were from out of town. Not only were the only ones that wore cloaks over their faces, they didn't do things right. Era had lost count of how many things these people differently then the girls did.

They stopped at a fruit stand were they bought some supplies, then at a butcher shop to get some meat. When they had finished their shopping they stopped at a story tellers stand to watch his next performance.

The story teller stepped out from behind the curtain and started his tale" Ladies and gentlemen, I am Hodse the Legend Teller. The legend I tell is that of evil and stupidity for both things go hand in hand. The legend is the legend of Morzan the first Forsworn. Our legend begins when Morzan became a rider. He was trained by Oromis and partner to Brom, his killer. Then on that fateful day when he agreed to help Galboratrix he signed his death warrant. He fought for evil and spread terror. Then he met a woman from Carvahall with her he made a family of three children. But when his second was born he cast out his pregnant wife and the child in anger. He raised his first born to be evil and like him. But his plan failed because his son Murtagh had grown to hate him and everything about him. His second child is to this day a faceless girl to the world. But his third child is Eragon the rider of the Varden and the giver of hope. Eragon was mentored by Brom, his unknown father's killer. Brom killed Morzan when rescuing an egg from evil. This is the very egg that Eragon's dragon came from. His first born Murtagh is now bond to serve in his hated in his hated father's place. Now is the time for a new rider to break the score and win the battle for better or worse. That is the legend of Morzan and now it is children's turn to have their own legends, even if they are destined to dye fighting each other."

The audience broke out in applause. Era and Yuaza stood there speechless now they finally got why Murtagh was so unpleasant about how they referred to him as evil. He wasn't evil he was destined to die fighting his brother. Which seemed to be unfair but life was never fair. Now Era was curious about her parents she did look like Murtagh enough to be his sister, though she was not sure if she wanted to be. Then she noticed the legend teller walking away from the crowds. Era quickly grabbed the back of Yuaza's cloak and made her way through the crowd toward the man. "Sir!" she called after him in a deep voice making the man stop. "We would like to talk to you."

The man turned around to face them "About what?"

Era stopped in front of the man "the story you just told it was amazing!"

The man examined her carefully then said "you want to know more."

It wasn't a question but Era answered it any way "Yes!"

"Then follow me we have many things to talk about." The man said then he led them through the streets. The girls followed him to a small hut on the other side of town. When they entered they saw a girl a bit younger than them place out after noon tea for two. "Ah, Maraya could you get two more cups we seem to have guests"

The girl left the room. Then the man sat down motioning for the girls to do the same. Then after handing them the two cups all ready prepared Hodse said " Would you be so kind as to remove your hoods there are no strangers in my house."

The girls exchanged a look then both hastily removed their hoods. Hodse didn't seem surprised to see they were girls "So what do you want to know?"

"We want to learn more about the Varden, and this Murtagh character we heard about in your story today." said Era bluntly.

Hodse stared at her for a moment then said "Faceless no more."

Era looked confused "What? I have always had a face."

"Never mind, your questions are good ones but first I do not tell stories I tell legends."

"Is there a difference?" Yuaza asked

"Yes, stories can be anything, but legends are true and they inspire. Just as the legend of Morzan has inspired you, your legend will inspire someone else. Now to your first question about the Varden. If you seek them you must look south. They were last known to be in Surda. For your second question Murtagh wanted to fight for the Varden but shortly after the battle of Farthen Dur, he was kidnapped by a pair of twins that were evil. These twins took him to Galboratrix. Who made him try to get him to make a dragon egg hatch. When the dragon hatched Galboratrix made them both swear to him in the ancient langue, which you cannot lie in. So now the poor boy is forced to sever his enemy."

Hodse then drew quiet until Maraya came back. Then he said "Maraya! Please stay for a moment. These girls are just like you. They fight. Why don't you show them your skill? I'm sure they would enjoy seeing a true master in action."

Era was surprised this girl looked like a twig and was as quiet as a mouse. Maraya looked remotely pleased by Hodse's suggestion and quickly untied a not in the back of her dress that made her outer skirt fall off, revealing a pair of baggy pair of pants. Then she jumped into action she jumped into a backward flip then started a series of kicks in the air that would have knocked out any man. Then she flipped again landing in a handstand she spun down to a two leg coffee grinder then she jumped to her feet and bowed. Hodse immediately began to clap while the other girls sat there speechless. "So what do you think?"

Era cleared her through then said " She's good."

Yuaza nodded in agreement to stunned to speak then she said "How do you know so much about the outside world?"

Hodse looked thoughtful then said "Once in another life I was a powerful sorcerer but when I saw my friend fall to evil I saw what might happen to me. So in fear I turned my back to magic and became a father and a legend teller. Now I only use magic to scry my legends. I see everything and nothing. But before you leave tell me, who's side are you on?"

Era and Yuaza looked at each other up till now they were going to help the Varden but now that they thought about it. Both sides were tided they had the power in their hands to control the out come of the war. If they chose wrong there would be a hell to pay. Then it Era "We are on out own side."

Hodse nodded "A wise decision. Now before you leave I have a gift for each of you." He reached into the sack that had just appeared by his side out of it he grabbed three swords. The first one he held out to Era "this blade belonged to Bleta the first female rider use it well." Then he took the second sword and gave it to Yuaza "this belonged to Vrael himself it is a powerful sword keep that in mind." Then the third sword he had he gave to Era "this is not your sword but Eragon's when you see him give him it and tell him it was the sword of the hero of Kuasta and a dear friend."

The girls were surprised at these generous gifts they both unsheathed their swords to reveal two blood red blades. They were amazed. Yuaza asked "How did you get these? And why should we get these valuable blades?"

Hodse smiled " I found them beneath a red sky when the black dragon sailed over. You deserve them by being who you are two young dragon riders. Keep in mind that time grows short and your destinies are about to be filled."

Without an other word he led them out of his home. As soon as he closed the door the two immediately drew up their hoods. Then they ran through the now empty streets because the sun had set. When they reached the inn the quickly tacked their horses up and rode to the gate. The gate was closed so they ran through it. Then they mentally called Agni. Then they rode south through the mountains to the other side. The next morning Era woke up with an urge to ride Agni.

AN: how's that? Now you know who Era is and now they have swords originally they were just going to have knifes but I like the swords better. By the way this is my longest chapter ever and it was written in one day! Boy an I tired so please I'm begging you review. Thank you to my reviewers so far thank you thank you thank you! I really appreciate it. Another thing I got Agni from avatar the last airbender so just to let you know I am a fan of that. bye


	6. stupid

Chapter 6: stupid

Disclaimer: I still don't own eragon or anything else that I might use

---

Murtagh rode Thorn over the rode to Uru'baen. The night wind blew his hair behind him and gave him a set of chills. But he was to busy thinking. _What did Era mean when the other girl, Yuaza, had a soft spot for him?_

_She probably meant Yuaza likes you. _ Thorn thought answered his rhetorical question.

_Thank you dragon obvious! _Murtagh thought sarcastically_. Now the only problem is that I don't like her, heck I don't even know her!_

_Have you ever heard of love at first sight?_

_Yes but really if the girl is that much of a romantic then why is she hanging out with my sister?_ Sister, Murtagh was still not used to that.

_Did you see them when they fought? It wasn't the usual hair pulling, uselessly kicking and screaming girl fight. They moved like seasoned warriors._

_So the girl has spunk! So what? She'll be a rider for the Varden, and my enemy. Hey why am I even thinking about her like this? I DON'T LIKE HER!!_

_Sure,_

Murtagh paused and thought about it. The girl Yuaza was very attractive. She had golden brown ringlets that perfectly framed her face, her eyes were on fire and as for the rest of her body she was definitely big but not too big. _Okay Maybe I find her attractive but that doesn't mean I like her._

_Thank you. Now to out real problem, we don't have the egg what do we do?_

_We tell him the truth, the egg hatched to a skilled warrior who attacked me before I was able to attack her._

_Don't you mean them?_

_No, I swore to protect Era from anything that might hurt her when I was two. I swore it to my mother in the ancient langue. This happened before all this happened, and Galboratrix told me that if I take two conflicting oaths the first one is the one I am really sworn to the first one. That was the first oath I took, so I am to protect her and fight her at the same time._

_Oh, that's stupid._

_You're telling me by the way that oath now also includes you._

_---_

The girls went to sleep that night at on a cliff over looking Lake Leona. When the girls woke up the next morning little did they know that all ready there was a legend being spread about two girls and one dragon the color of blood.

Era woke up with an urge to ride Agni again. Even though riding made her legs sore she really wanted to do it. So after eating breakfast with Yuaza, she packed up camp, then she hit the skies.

When they reached a height that Era liked, Agni and her started to talk.

_So what'd it like being a dragon?_ Era asked Agni

_Well you should know. We are part of each other. I chose you and Yuaza to be my riders because you and her are a pair. You both are equally capable of being riders but because you both are so close I had no choice but to chose you both._

_Oh, what does it mean to be a rider? Yuaza and I read that it means that you have to be strong and brave and all that stuff, but you're supposed to be those anyway._

_You're right but to answer your question. No one knows what it means to be a rider, but the riders all ways seem to have a certain power or knowledge about them. To be a rider means you've got something more than ordinary._

_Oh, do we have what it takes to be a rider?_

_If you didn't then you wouldn't be a rider. I choose you because you both were right to be my riders._

_Hey to change the subject you said that you had some new tricks._

_So?_

_So let's see them!_

_Okay hold on._

Agni then folded his wing into a dive. Era held on to one of his neck spikes and closed her eyes. But she screamed any way because of the feeling of air passing her face and her breath catching in the back of her throat. Then finally the feeling stopped when Agni stopped five feet from the surface of the lake. Then they slowly gained height again.

_Wow Agni that was amazing!_ Era though with real surprise

_We've only just begun._ Agni thought back. Then they did a series of loops then a flip turn, after that they did a steep banking turn. Then they stopped so that Era could push her breakfast back down to her stomach. When Era caught her breath she looked up and was surprised to see a blue shape flying towards them.

Eragon rode Saphira over Leona Lake. He was tired. They had just came from Hrothgar's burial. Because he was part of Hrothgar's clan he was required to attend the burial, but because he was needed for the Varden he wasn't able to stay at Farthen Dur for the coronation of the new dwarf king but before he left he made clear to the comity that the Varden still needed the help and support of the dwarfs and if they lost their support then the Varden would fail and the dwarfs would be killed any way. All the activities had made him very tired. He was doing his best not to fall asleep in his saddle when he saw something on the other side of the lake a red dragon with a rider that looked like Murtagh._ Saphira do you see that shape over there? _He asked his dragon.

_Of course I do. It looks like Murtagh is riding Thorn looking for us._

_Or for the Varden._

_True, shall we go for it?_

_He can't spare us so we shall not spare him._

Eragon sat up straight in the saddle. He was now fully awake and ready to fight. Saphira shot across the sky like an arrow. The space between him and the other rider closed up in seconds. Then **BOOM** the two dragons collided. Eragon was surprised when the other rider let out a scream. Then he looked at where the other rider should be and was even more surprised to see that the dragon did not have a saddle and was the rider not siting on the dragon. He backed Saphira up and saw that the rider was infact female and she was being held by her cloak being held in the other dragon's front claw.

"ARE YOU STUPID!" the other rider screamed at him "SURE JUST KILL FIRST ASK QUESTIONS LATER!"

Eragon sat on Saphira speechless as the girl climbed back on her dragon then she turned to him and said sweetly "I'm sorry for snapping at you I know I look like that Murtagh guy but in defense I am a girl and have a lot more hair than he will ever have. By the way my name is Era."

Eragon found himself staring at the girl she was a dragon rider and she was totally relaxed about it she didn't even seem to mind that he was starring at her. Era on the other hand was on the outside very pleasant but on the inside she was fuming _How dare he! He just flies about and whenever he sees another dragon let's just attack it then we find out if it's friendly._

_You're telling me that blue dragon is twice the size of me and it hurt when she hit._

_Oh sorry, I'm just so mad! Yuaza are you listening?_ Era stretched her mind out to her friend.

_Yes, I saw what happened. Are you okay? I take it that's Eragon not Galboratrix. _Yuaza said.

Then a different voice butted into their conversation _Yes this is Eragon. Who is this?_

_Yuaza, Era's best friend and fellow rider._

_Oh you both are riders?_

_Yes _both girls thought at the same time. Then Era though_ Why don't we land so you can get the whole story. Then if you would be so kind we would like to help the Varden._

_Okay. _thought Eragon he quickly told Saphira his plan. Then both dragons landed on the ground.

AN I would continue but their conversation would take up another chapter. Thank you to my reviewers again. I just revised this chapter because the dialogue needed some fine tunning and I was not clear on where the girls were at this point in the story, bye


	7. the talk

Chapter 7: the talk

Disclaimer: I still unfortunately for me don't own Eragon.

---

Yuaza rode Barzul at a full gallop and could still not keep up with Era riding above her on Agni. Then suddenly another dragon appeared out of no where and rammed into Agni and sent Era flying off his back but luckily Agni caught her before she fell the hundred feet to the ground. Yuaza started to breathe again when she saw Era climb back on Agni and started to yell at the other rider. Then she heard in her head from Era._ Yuaza are you listening?_

Yuaza replied _Yes, I saw what happened are you okay? I take it that it's Eragon and not Galboratrix._

Then a new voice butted in their conversation and said _Yes, this is Eragon. Who is this?_

_This is Yuaza. Era's best friend and fellow rider._

_Oh so you are both riders?_

_Yes. _Yuaza and Era thought at the same time.

Then Era thought _Why don't we land so then you can get the whole story? Then if you would so kind we would like to help the Varden._

_Okay_ thought Eragon. Yuaza watched the two dragons land a mile in front of her she pressed her knees into Barzul and they flew over the last mile. When she reached there she quickly dismounted Barzul, untacked him and walked over to where Era and Eragon sat waiting for her. She sat down in between the two. Era was the first to speak " So, as you both know I'm Era daughter of someone unknown, this is Yuaza daughter of Trina, and you are?'

Eragon cleared his throat and said "Eragon son of Morzan, but adopted son of Garrow." He was surprised that neither of the girls in front of him seemed shaken at the thought of who his parent was. "How did you get the egg?"

Era spoke first "We ran away from home. On the road we ran it to a group of soldiers. We were hungry so we attacked them and took their food, in a wagon that they had we found a library of books on dragons, and the egg. Soon after that it hatched and then we both touched the dragon at the same time so now we are both his dragon riders. After that a red dragon attacked us but because the rider did not know we could use magic we were able to bind the rider and find out some information. That's how we knew about Murtagh."

Yuaza sensed that Eragon tensed at the metion of his brother so she butted in "You might like to know that he does not want to fight you." Eragon gave her a look that said sure. So she continued "He called Galboratrix a pig and said he should be fighting for the Varden."

At this Eragon looked hopeful then he said "Thank you, you have just restored some hope for the Varden."

Yuaza smiled to herself. Then she felt like she should say something inquisitive but she had no idea what. Then Era said "So how did you get your dragon?"

Eragon looked surprised "You don't know? I thought the Varden had spread my legend from here to Carvahall?"

"Well we did here a rumor about a knew dragon rider but we don't get much news in Daret." Yuaza admitted.

"You lived in Daret? Why did you leave? I thought that would be the safest place in Algaesia. When Brom and I rode through there the men didn't even let us in the town. We had to wait outside till a boy went and got what we wansted,"

"You knew Brom, the killer of Morzan? Wow you are so fortunate! I would give up my Thorn just to talk with him for five minutes!" Era said amazed.

"Why is your horse named Thorn? The only other Thorn I know is Murtagh's dragon."

"I named him Thorn because shortly after he was born he ran on to a thorn bush. So since I had no name for him I named him Thorn." Era explained.

"You know if your parents used that same system of naming I think your name would be cinderblock." Yuaza retorted.

Era groaned and looked at Eragon who seemed to be trying not to laugh. So she said "Anyway, How did you get your dragon?"

Eragon took a deep breath and told them his tale. He explained to them about how he found Saphira's egg and told about what happened to his uncle. Then about how he and Brom rode to find the Raz'ac. Then when they lost their trail and they went to Teirm. There how he learned how to read and when he met Angela amd her ware cat. Then Gil'ead where he first met Murtagh, and how they rescued Arya. After that how Brom's died. How then they raced against the Urgals to Farthen'dur and the battle that happened there. How Murtagh got kidnapped and Agihad's death and burial. Then how he swore fealty to Nasuada and not the council of Elders. Then how he traveled to Ellesmera, and then training with Orimis. Then the battle at the Burning Fields and his fight with Murtagh. After that how he met with his cousin Roran and the rest of Carahall. Then finally how he just came from the Dwarf King's funeral.

When he was finished the two girls were speechless. it was Yuaza who broke the silence. "Oh yeah, we have a gift for you from the legend teller in Kuasta. He's a sorcerer or was, that lives there and scries the rest of the world to tell his legends. He said he got this under a red sky when a black dragon flew over, and he said this belonged to the hero of Kuasta." Yuaza walked over to the wagon were they had been keeping their stuff, and pulled out the sword and gave it to Eragon. He unsheathed it and let out a gasp, the blade was a bright blue.

"This must have been Brom's blade. I always wondered why he didn't have his sword." Eragon said in amazement. He swung the sword around abit then looked at it again. "This is incredible! He must have found this after the war. That would explain the red sky and the black dragon."

"He also gave us these." Era said. She and Yuaza drew their swords. "Mine was the Sword of Bleta the first female rider, and Yuaza's was the sword of Vrael's himself."

Eragon was shocked he had always thought Vrael had a white dragon. "Vrael had a red dragon?"

Yuaza shrugged "I don't know I just have the sword."

Eragon nodded, "Well do you know how to fight, with swords that is?"

The girls looked at each other they could fight but they never had tried the art of swordsmanship. Their extent of fighting people not them selves was tree stumps or the group of boys they used to hang out with at Daret. There they spent their time there fighting or gambling. Luckily Yuaza's parents knew nothing of this. But the girls figured if they could fight without sword, they could fight with one. So they protected their edges of their swords and were ready to fight. Within three moves Eragon had disarmed them but he did not beat them. After he disarmed them they fought with all their strength and won.

Era grinned "Would you like to try again?"

Eragon groaned "No but you might want to work on your swordsmanship. Though you beat me you might not beat everyone else."

Yuaza nodded then said "So now to the Varden."

---

Thank you all for your reviews. Now to answer all the reviews I have and will get about why the girls fought in the other chapter. I have three resons

Both of the girls have been raised as boys and to my knowledge of boys when ever they have a disagreement they fight.

The girls are actually really mature though they chose not to be at some points in the story.

I have seen two sixteen year old girls fight before and though I am not totally sure what it was about from what I heard it was something frivolous. This by the way was in real life not in any movie.

Does that answer your questions and as for Murtagh being immature I don't know how boy's minds work so cut me some slack please thank you.


	8. More stupidity

Chapter 8: More Stupidity

Disclaimer: I still don't own Eragon, dang!

AN: for those reading this fic that want to see the girls make mistakes these next two chapters are for you-!

---

After their talk the threesome decided that Eragon would lead them on Saphira and the girls would take turns riding Agni like usual. Their goal was to make it to Feinster a town by the coast that the Varden had just taken by the end of week.

That night Eragon started to assess the girl's training. By the end of the first night Eragon found that the girls could perform some of the most complex spells but not the most basic ones. Then when he changed it to swordplay both of the girls failed magnificently.

Era had tried to just use the sword as a club and ended up throwing it to the other side of the camp. Where Yuaza had actually tried to use the sword as a sword but she kept stabbing the air and never blocked her opponent. Needless to say both girls went to bed with black and blue marks.

The next day Eragon tested how the girls worked with their dragon. Again he was disappointed. Agni had no idea about his riders though they were mentally linked they were three different persons. He gave the girls an assignment to get to know their dragon. Then that night he tested Agni to see what he knew about his riders. The result was passable but there were still barriers between the girls and their dragon. After that Eragon tested them in swordplay again but this time they used sticks instead of swords. Again the out come was the same. Then in magic Eragon had the girls just do simple exersies of control which they failed miserably. This made Eragon start a lecture on how important control is.

Eragon started with "How can you do magic without control? With out control you can easily go from the most powerful to the most pathetic! If Galboratrix had learned how to control his anger we would still have the riders in charge! You must learn how to control your magic, feeling, and your followers. Each has it's own type of control. To control your magic it takes years of practice and determination. To control your feelings you must learn to keep your feelings in check you must learn this by your self because no one can teach it to you. To control those who follow you takes patience and kindness. You must learn to listen to their thoughts and value them as your own. So you most learn control."

For the next days they followed the same pattern by the end Eragon now was telling them not to get overconfident. Though their skill with a sword improved they were still on sticks. On the control level they still lacked it. Usually the lessons ended with one of the girls passing out because they gave to much energy.

As they neared the Varden Yuaza started to worry because Eragon wanted to have them open up to Agni. But she always kept her feelings for Murtagh under lock and key in her brain because she was scared that if Eragon found out that she liked Murtagh she would be thought of a traitor.

On the other hand Era was getting nervous because the more they learned from Eragon the more they learned what will be expected of them. Up till that point Era thought they could join the Varden and still live their free and wild life but how Eragon made the Varden sound was if you breathed the wrong way you would offend some one powerful. Now Era wondered if it would have been better if they joined Galboratrix. With him they would be the ones in charge and then Yuaza could openly display her affection for Murtagh. Era kept on thinking about what the legend teller had said "Now is the time for a new rider to rise and break the tie, for better or worse."

---

How was that? To whom it may concern yesterday I was abit on edge so when I wrote my AN I was not in the best mood. Anyway thank you for your reviews, please continue reviewing because I do read them and take them into consideration when I write this, thank you again. Next chapter will be longer. Bye!


	9. the Varden

Chapter8: The Varden.

disclaimer: I own nothing.  
---

When they reached the field outside Feinster Eragon told Yuaza and Agni to land because the Varden would likely try to kill them. After they landed Era gave Thon to Eragon so he could ride a horse into the city while she got into the wagon. Eragon led them, with Yuaza and Era in the middle and the dragons taking up the rear. When they entered the city the crowd in the street froze. Many looked at the red dragon with pure hatred, while others looked at the girls with interest.

_So do you think this was a good idea?_ Thorn thought as they rode through the crowd.

_Of course! This is the Varden they're the good guys, _Yuaza thought assuring.

_Sure._ Era thought sarcastically.

The group made their way through the crowd to the tower in the middle of the city. There they dismounted their horses then made their way to the door leaving the dragons outside. Eragon led them through a series of hallways, to a door guarded by a group of soldiers. Neither of the girls were sure what the proper name of the group.

When they were let in the door the girls walked into the room cautiously. Eragon led them into the room, which turned out to be a study. Once they were in the study Eragon bowed and motioned for the girls to do the same. When they finished bowing the girls saw who they were bowing to, a lady who wore a homespun dress but held obvious power.

"Who are they, and what do I hear about another red dragon flying?" the woman started off immediately.

"Lady Nausuda, these are Era and Yuaza they are from Daret and the riders of the other red dragon." Eragon answered "They are for the Varden."

The woman now introduced to as Lady Nausuda turned to the girls and inspected them with a keen eye then asked them "Is this true?"

Yuaza looked up from the floor where she had been staring "Yes it is." she stuttered, returning Nausuda's gaze. Who had reverted her gaze to Era.

Who replied "Every word." Nasuda then returned to her desk and sat down.

Then turning to Eragon said " Was your trip productive with the dwarfs?"

"Yes, King Hrothgar is now resting with his kin. I don't know if the knew king will side with us, but I did ask them to continue to support the Varden, though I don't know what will happen." Eragon answered.

"Thank you Eragon. Now you all must be tired from your travels. Your rooms are being set up as we speak so when you have rested we talk." Nausuda said. Then the door opened again letting in a beautiful woman, with black hair. Eragon looked at the floor. The woman approached Nausuda without bowing, but when she reached Nausuda's desk she did nod as if that was how she bowed.

The woman said to Nausuda" I hear there is a new rider."

"Yes two actually." Nausuda said and pointed behind the woman to the girls. The woman turned toward the girls. It was then that Era realized that this woman was actually an elf. Era bowed to the elf, who returned with the same nod she had given Lady Nausuda. Then looking at Yuaza, who also bowed, said "Two? I thought one dragon had only one rider."

Eragon opened his mouth to say something but Era beat him to it "Yes, when Yuaza and I rescued Agni's egg from Galboratrix, Agni chose both of us to be his rider. Not because we together make up one rider but because we both could be riders but because we are so close he had no choice but to chose both of us."

The elf looked mildly impressed "You have a strong bond with you dragon. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Arya. I represent the Elves for the Varden."

"I am Era daughter of no one, rider of Agni." Era replied

"And I am Yuaza daughter of Trina, also rider of Agni." Yuaza said also.

Arya said "please let me lead you to your rooms" then without waiting for answer she turned around and left, with the girls following her. She led them down a new set of hallways then she down a flight of stairs then through some more hallways then to a door. Arya opened the door and led them into a room. The first impression Era got of the room was of light. The far wall was covered in windows and the high ceiling had a sky light that was big enough for a dragon three times to size of Agni could fit in. "Do you like your room?" Arya asked.them. Era walked through a door to the left of them where two beds were prepared for her and Yuaza. Yuaza meanwhile walked through the door on the right and saw another bed all ready prepared. Arya continued "This was the room where the dragon riders would stay when they visited Feinster. Today you will stay here and share the room with Eragon."

Era ran back to where Arya was standing "Share with Eragon?" she asked unbelievingly.

Arya pointed to the room which Yuaza had just came out of "He will have that room. Before he comes I suggest you two bathe some fresh clothes will be laid out for you." Then Arya left.

The girl explored their room a bit more to find the room where there was a big bucket like thing with a hollow stick over it. Era turned what appeared to be a branch on the stick and hot water came out of the hollow stick, filling the giant bucket with water. " I guess this is were we bathe." Yuaza said.

Then after they bathed they found in their room two pairs of clothes laid out for them. For Yuaza a dress made of smooth cloth that the girls had never seen before, this was actually silk, the color of grass. Then for Era a dress made of the same material but in the color of blood. Era made a face but put the dress on not wanting to offend the Varden.

Then they heard a knock on their door. Era opened surprised to see a small boy standing there. The boy said "The Council of Elders, Lady Nasuda, and King Orrin wishes an audience with you."

Era's head spun all these names were being thrown at her and she had no idea who any of them were. " One moment please." She told the boy politely then after closing the door she told Yuaza that they needed to leave then after checking her reflection in a mirror. The two girls left the room.

The boy led them down some hallways up the same stair way as they were led down earlier then to a door which opened up to a circular room that had a circular table in the center. Around the table sat Lady Nausuda, Eragon, Arya and many others that neither of the girls had seen before. Both girls bowed than sat down at the only open seats. Era noticed Eragon starring at her necklace. She looked down it was the same red stone that she always wore.

"You have been summoned here because we have to be sure of your loyalty." said a man.

"We know you have told Lady Nausuda that you are loyal to the Varden. We want you both to swear your fealty to the Varden." said another man that was bigger than the first man.

Era was amazed they were there barely a day and already they wanted her and Yuaza to swear their fealty to them. _So what do you think?_ Era thought asked Yuaza mentally.

_I think they forgot to ask Agni. I mean we are riders._

"What about our dragon, Agni, we have to ask him what he thinks before we do anything." Era said.

"Hey, you look like Murtagh, the son of Morzan, and the betrayer." a woman said at the other side of the table. Era could smell her perfume, like a dead flower.

Era thought to Yuaza_ She just noticed that?_ But aloud she said "So I have been told that I look like him, that is."

The man who spoke first said "That's where I've seen that stone before, on Zar'oc." He pointed to the stone on Era's necklace.

Era suddenly saw where this was going "My adoptive parents found me on the side of the road. They raised me to be a free person. I am not loyal to Galboratrix and if you think I am Murtagh's sister you must be crazy! Even if I was I would still be loyal to the Varden." She said all this as politely as she could, but she still came off with an edge.

"So you say. But we cannot be sure until you swear to us." said another man.

"I believe her. Even if she is the sister of Murtagh she still is capable of making her own choices." Lady Nausuda said for the first time, giving Eragon a strange look.

"I vouch for her too." Arya said as if that settled it. Unfortunately for Era it didn't.

"But how do we know for sure?" said another woman.

"You can know for sure because if I was for Galboratrix. _I _would not have killed soldiers for Agni's egg, and _I_ would have not fought Murtagh." Era said hotly. That ended the debate.

" We will let you stay but please return when you have decided what do. But you do realize if you do not swear your featly we have no reason why not to kill you and your dragon as traitors." said the first man again.

Then the two girls left after bowing again.

---

How was it? I'm sorry the next chapter was going to be part of this chapter but I ran out of time before I had to update again so it will be the next chapter when the two girls get humiliated. But first, how did I do for having the characters act like themselves? Review please, bye!

ps this is now my longest chapter ever :-)


	10. Humility

Chapter10:Humility

Disclaimer: don't sue me, I don't own anything!

---

After the girls had left the council they walked back to their room. After spell proofing it so that no one could eaves drop they sat down in the main room and called Agni. Agni at this point was fly with Saphira who was trying to teach him important flying technique and not flirting. So when the girls called him he flew back to the tower and dropped into their room through the opening in the top.

After he explained to the girls that the opening is enchanted so that only dragons can pass through they began to talk, so to speak. After Era and Yuaza explained to Agni what happened Era asked Agni _So what should we do? I mean we can't not swear! But then again even if we did swear I don't think that they would trust me. Just because I look like Murtagh and I wear a stone that looks like Morzan's family jewel. This is definitely Murtagh's fault!_

_Okay Era I get that your upset, but can you calm down a minute?_ Agni asked

_Fine! I'll calm down ._Era thought in a not so calm thought.

_Anyway Agni do you agree with Era and I that we should swear to the Varden? _Yuaza asked Agni.

_Yes, I do think that we should swear to the Varden, But which part? We could swear to Lady Nasauda or we could swear to the council of Elders._ Agni answered.

_You are right. I think we should swear to Nasauda because she is the head of the Varden and I heard that that's who Eragon swore to._ Yuaza said.

_I agree, also wouldn't want to swear to people that think that I am a traitor!_ Era thought hotly.

_Era I thought you were going to drop that subject. _Yuaza thought nicely but for some reason that made Era even more upset.

"NO, I SAID I WOULD CALM DOWN AND I CALMED DOWN, BUT NO! THAT WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! SO NOW WHAT EVER I THINK IS STUPID BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT, RIGHT?" Era yelled at the top of her lungs, then turned around and stormed out the door.

Yuaza sighed she had just seen the legendary anger of Era. She remembered when Era and her were little girls. Era used to scream and kick until she got her way, Though Yuaza had not seen Era's anger for a long time because Era had learned how to control it, she new that one day it would come out.

---

_Hallway:_

Era was in a huff. She wanted to hit something or even better someone. She was mad because she was astounded at the thought of other people not trusting her and another reason which I won't say but this reason usually puts girls in bad moods. Though she had thought of joining Galboratrix it never seemed like that great of an idea, but to walk into a room and people just judging you by your looks and jewelry was insulting.

Era turned down another hallway and was surprised to see a huge room full of people practicing fighting. She saw a boy practicing fighting with a knife. Era grinned to herself. She walked over to where the boy was practicing. "You want to fight a real person?" Era asked.

The boy turned to her "What? Fight you?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because I think it would be unfair."

"Maybe but still." Era grabbed her knife and got into a fighting stance. The boy got into one as well. The boy made the first move he stabbed but the knife never made contact with Era. She simply stepped to the side and laughed when the boy fell on his face.

"You're right. It was unfair." Era said in between laughs.

The boy groaned and stood up and dusted himself off. Then turning towards Era he said "Oh I was just taking it easy on you."

Era grinned and rolled her eyes. "Sure"

The boy tried again and ended up with the same ending. The boy tried again and again for a whole afternoon. As the day went on Era got more and more playful, like a cat playing with a mouse. Era was the cat and the boy was the mouse. Meanwhile the boy got more and more upset. Then suddenly the elf Arya appeared.

"Do you want to fight some one else?" she asked Era. Who at this point was standing triumphantly over the boy for the umpteenth time that day. Era nodded and drew her sword as Arya did the same. Though Era was not the most skilled swordsperson in the world she had improved a lot since Eragon tested her a week before. Era thought that at least she would be able to put up a good fight.

She was wrong. When the two swords first touched Era knew she had no chance of winning. Arya attached over and over again letting Era only block. Era tried to go on offense but every time Arya was a step a head of her. After what seemed like an eternity to Era Arya was able to disarm Era.

"You put up a good fight for some one who just learned the art of sword play." Arya said as Era caught her breath. "But you must remember that you can attack even when you must defend."

"You mean like when I sword fight?" Era asked

"No, I mean every where in life. Do you think that if a castle is under siege the people inside of the castle just defend their castle?"

"No, of they didn't attack then they would be under siege forever."

"That's right. You must attack if you want to win."

"Oh, Arya I heard that if it was not for Yuaza , Agni and I the Varden and Gaboratrix would be evenly matched. Is that true?"

"No if it weren't for you three Galboratrix would win and all hope would be lost."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"It's okay to wonder. But there is one thing that you must learn before you can defeat anyone, that is completely beyond your reach.'

"And what is that?"

"Humility."

"And what is that?"

---

hey! How was that this chapter is kinda short but it took me one week to write it so I was in a hurry to finish it. Any way here are some things you might want to know:

1 Era is the middle sibling of Murtagh Eragon and her.

2 Yuaza is only two years younger than Murtagh. She is three months older than Era who is two years and one month younger than Murtagh.

3 Agni is the dragon that was the only one left unhached at the end of Eldest I just found out he was suppost to be green.

Oh yeah if you can name the movie I quote in this chapter please write it in a review, I don't own that movie, bye! newly updated with less mistakes then ever!


	11. revalation

Chapter11: Revelation

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not sue.

---

Era walked back to her room. On her way she ran into Eragon. "Hello, how was your first day back?" she asked nicely.

Eragon groaned then said "Tiring, if flying all the way to Farthen Dur and back wasn't enough. To day I have had give the same report to five different groups in the Varden. Then to top that all off I had to inspect the Du Vrangr Gata's progress on making lace to fund this war."

"Oh, I was wondering. How did you ever learn to get along with Arya? I talked with her today and all she did was point out my flaws. She never even asked me if I was ready for what I'm in."

Eragon looked away at the mention of Arya's name. After thinking about it he said "Even if she never said it she respects you as a dragon rider. The reason why she never asked is because she trusts that Agni made the right choice when he chose you." He paused then looking her in the eye he asked "Are you ready?"

Era thought about it. She had always thought that now that she was chosen she had no choice, but now if she said no then Eragon might doubt her and let her be just an ordinary sorceress. On the other hand she thought if she backed out she would have to admit defeat something she had never done.

When she was six years old she made friends with two boys about her age. Then one day an older boy started to bully her friends she stood up against him. This started a brawl in which it was Era against the older boy. Then his friends turned up and it was six ten year old boys against one six year old girl. Even after she broke her leg and arm she kept fighting. The brawl ended when a woman spotted them fighting she dragged Era out of the fight. It was after that, that her parents made her start playing with Yuaza to try and have her learn common sense. This plan failed.

Era took a deep breath and said "I am ready."

Latter that night Era laid in bed she had apologized to Yuaza and Agni. She thought about the days events. In that day she had arrived at the Varden, met an elf, and all ready she had made some enemies. Thinking about the Council of Elders made Era shutter. In that one room Era had felt so much tension that she could have cut it with her knife. Era had feeling that if it was not for the traditions of the Varden that the Council would be in control and the Lady Nausuda would be nothing more than a girl. As Era thought about it she remembered Eragon's face when he first saw her stone. He was amazed and terrified at seeing her stone. Then she remembered the sword that Murtagh had and that at the end of his sword was a stone that looked exactly like hers. No one why Eragon was terrified I am wearing a stone that looks like Murtagh's. That must be why the council was so upset when they saw her necklace they thought she would betray them. Now Era had to ask herself would she betray them like Murtagh did? Era had thought this many times that day but now she could think about it with out being interrupted.

Era took a deep breath and look at the ceiling. She had no reason to like the Varden they had done nothing for her except make her hate them, but she also had no reason to like Galboratrix either. She thought about her parents' death. Many people saw that as a sign of Galboratrix's treachery but Era saw that as just politics. Now she stood at the cross roads of destiny and she must chose what to do. Era thought about the question till she fell asleep. In her sleep she dreamed.

_Era stood in dark room as a woman labored in birth. The woman was panting as a maid wiped the woman's forehead. The woman gave another big grunt and Era heard a baby cry. She looked at the new born surprised to see that the new born looked like her._

"_It's a girl." The midwife said. _

_The woman sighed and said "Her name will be Era. The female version of the first dragon rider"_

"_How nice, my lady." The maid said. Then the scene switched to the woman and a man lying in bed together making love. Then the woman pulled away from the man she said "Morzan, you do know our child is a girl."_

_The man, now revealed to be Morzan, looked at the woman then after taking a minute for the information to be received he started to yell at the woman "YOU WENCH! HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME LIKE THAT? I AM THE MOST POWERFUL RIDER IN ALL OF ALAGAESIA! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A CHILD THAT WILL BE WEAK?"_

_Then the man proceeded to beat up the woman._

_Then the scene swichted again, this time Era saw the woman now covered in bruises creep in to a small boy's room. The woman's stomach now showed a slight sign of pregnancy and in the woman's arms was the small baby Era. The woman walked to the bed where a sleeping boy lay. "Murtagh." the woman whispered as she shock the boy a little to wake him._

_The boy woke up "Mom?"_

_The woman shushed him " Murtagh, my little Wyrda. Meet your little sister Era."_

_The two year old Murtagh looked at the baby Era. "Wow, was I that small when I was born?"_

_The woman sighed then said "Yes, but now Murtagh you must do something for me and for your sister."_

"_What?"_

"_You must swear to me that you will never hurt your sister and you will never allow harm to come to her."_

"_Why would I harm her?"_

" _Murtagh, you must swear."_

"_Okay, I hereby swear to…"_

"_No Murtagh you must say this…"the woman went on to say words that Era did not know but Era got that the woman had just made Murtagh swear to protect her in the ancient langue._

_The scene switched to show the woman and a baby Era now riding at a full gallop out side of Daret. The horse the woman was riding reared sending the woman and the baby Era fell off the horse. The woman crawled over to where the baby Era was lying. The woman muttered something about "I can't take her, Garrow can't raise a girl."_

_The woman then took off her necklace and placed it on Era and then tearing a piece of parchment out of a book she wrote a note. _

_The scene switched again to another birth but this time a young boy was born. The woman then named the boy Eragon after the first rider._

_Then Era saw the woman riding in the mountains when a huge red dragon flew over and let out a huge flame. The woman fell from her horse off a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff Era walked over to her mother. _

"_Girl? What are you doing here?"_

_Era was surprised she thought she could not be seen. But she still had to answer her mother's question "I don't know." She answered pathetically but it was true._

_The woman turned away from her and said "You might not know but those around you know. You are here to make a difference. What difference is your choice, but a word of advice; my daughter was not born weak." Then the woman died. A wind started to blow and Era's surroundings began to fade. _

Era woke up with a start. There were tears in her eyes and sweat on her forehead. After she caught her breath she told her self that she will finish her mother's work and prove to the world that women are not weak. Then it hit she was Eragon's older sister and Murtagh's younger sister. Now she realized that's why she looked like Murtagh and her name sounded like Eragon's they were siblings. _That is_ _why Murtagh did not hurt me after he found out my name. He can't ever hurt me!_ Era thought triumphantly.

Then on a spur of the moment idea she got out of bed and kicked her door open and did the same to Eragon's door.

"HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?" she yelled at Eragon.

Eragon woke up and stared at her as if she was insane "What are doing in here?"

Era ignored his question and said "I mean I think it would be kinda obvious for some one with your wisdom."

Eragon now was realy confused "Era why are you in my room and what is so obvious that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"I'M YOUR SISTER! You idiot!"

"What?"

"My mother and father are your mother and father! I was born in Uru'baen then when out mother left she took me with her and left me in Daret and went up north to Carvahall to have you."

"How do you know this?"

"It's hard to explain, but the important thing is that I am now for sure for the Varden!"

AN: that is the 11th chapter now and now all the characters and set into place the end is near:( on the other hand in this chapter if you read carefully you will find out something important that has to do with Murtagh. If you don't get what that is answer my challenge on the previous chapter and I will tell you.


	12. before the storm

Chapter12: Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon so don't sue! Please?

--

Yuaza had just heard what had said to Eragon. She was surprised and shocked that it actually made sense. She listened as Era explained to Eragon that Murtagh can't hurt her and can't let any harm come to her. Then Era turned to her and said "So Yuaza do you know what this means?"

Yuaza had no idea "That now we have an advantage?"

Era laughed "Yes but no. Now you really can't date Murtagh!"

Eragon's jaw dropped "You like Murtagh?"

Yuaza gave Era a dirty look "I found him attractive but I always remember that he is on the other side."

Eragon took a deep breath "Good, now it's time to go to bed. Tommorrow we go back to Nausuda you three swear your fealty and then we must decide what to do next."

Yuaza went back to bed but she still could not go to sleep to many things were in her head. Firstly she could not stop thinking about Murtagh. did she like him? She always thought he was hot and all but that is not enough of a reason to like someone. On the other hand she thought about how tomorrow she was going to swear in the ancient langue to Nausuda that they are loyal to the varden.

Yuaza still could not think straight about either. She was not sure if that either were the best things. Yuaza did not like the idea of being stuck to one thing because at one time she thought it would be a good thing. Yuaza eventually gave up on the whole thing and went to sleep.

--

The next day they swore their fealty to Lady Nausuda. The ceremony took place outside so that Agni could be there too.

After the ceremony Lady Nausuda led Yuaza and Era back to the concil room. there the concil of Elders and King Orrin awaited them. After they exchanged pleasantries they got down to business.

"Now that we are a united front we must have a plan of attack. We now hold Feinster. We can either go to Belatona then to Dras-Leonon then to Uru'Baen. This road will be a long hard one and ending at the hardest of all the cities to siege. On the other hand we could go to the village of Melian then to Furnost in those viliages we will probably be welcomed with open arms. Then we will be rested before we lay siege to Uru'Baen." said a man, that Yuaza did not know.

Yuaza looked at the map they had spread out on the council table and saw that someone had draw out the two routes they could take. Yuaza noted the poisitiom of each town and how the routes were showed. To her it was obvious, she thought that though taking the cities would be harder it would be better to have to soldiers learn how to lay siege on a small city, than to learn how to lay siege on a city on Uru'Baen itself. " I think the choice is obvious!" Yuaza said loudly, quieting the room, which had broken out in to an argument about which route to take.

"Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of us, Rider Yuaza?" One of the women asked Yuaza.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Yuaza said then she took a deep breath and said " I think we should take the north road not the east one because our soldiers need the practice. They do not know how to lay siege to a bulding much less a whole city. The effects would be devastating if we tried to take Uru'Baen without knowing what we are doing. When we lay siege on Belatona we will be novices on how to do such a thing. The reason why that is a good thing is because the city is small and its inhabitants are untrained. When the Varden took this city I heard it was because in the city there was an uprising and I sincerely doubt that we will be so lucky again. The other reason we should take this road is because if the battle at Uru'Baen turns foul then we must retreat somewhere that will offer us some protection. Dras-Lenon can give us that protection and the village Furnost cannot."

There was an awkward silence after Yuaza's speech. In the corner of her eye she saw Era and Eragon give the man that first suggested the other route a small grin that said "told you so".

"So now it's settled." Lady Nausuda said after a bit "In two days time we will leave from here to lay siege to Belatona. We will take any able bodied person willing person with us the wounded, sick, and unable to fight will return to Surda. That is all."

"Lady Nausuda, we would like a word, please?" Eragon asked before she left.

After everyone, except Arya, had left Era said "Last night I had a dream, well it was not really a dream it was more a vision, but I was asleep. I saw my birth, my brothers, my mother and unfortunately my father" _Naked_ Era tacked on in her mind, and then Yuaza started to "cough".

"How fascinating but why is this so important? I do have other things to do." Nausuda said annoyed.

"The reason this is so important us because it explains my jewel." Era said fingering her necklace "I got it from my birth my mother before she left me on the road outside of Daret. I was raised by my adoptive parents in Daret. Anyway this dream explained my stone and it's resemblance to the one on Zar'oc because my mother got it from my father Morzan."

Nausuda looked like she had just been told that _she_ was the daughter of Morzan. Arya on the other hand took the news calmly and said "That does explain a lot."

When Nausuda finally got over the shock, which did not take long, she said "Arya is right. Now I must go. Speak of this to no one, because it will cause people to distrust you, and you are part of our reason for hope."

With that Lady Nausuda left. Arya walked over to Era and said "Good, you have taken your first step into a larger world. That was a good show of all most humility. While Nausuda talked you were full of respect for her."

Era was surprised, was Arya complimenting her? "Thank you, I can respect people but it takes a lot for me to respect that person. In the two days I have been with the Varden I have experienced her great leadership, which has made me respect her."

Arya nodded then said "About your dream it could have been that your mother's spirit sent you that dream so that it may help you decide a decision that you could not decide for yourself. It is not unheard of for a spirit to this."

Era nodded then turned and walked out the door that Eragon had held open for her.

Outside in the hallway Eragon led the two girls down to a door. Outside the door they walked out into the massive camp that held all the Varden's troops. Eragon lead them to a smaller sub-camp that was under a banner that read "Carvahall". Eragon led them in to the biggest tent. Inside the girls saw a woman healing a guy's arm and a man talking with two other men about something.

Eragon walked up to one of the three talking men and said something Yuaza could not make out. The man turned away from the other two men to face them.

Eragon said "This is my cousin Roran, and Roran these are the other two dragon riders you probably heard so much about."

The man, now introduced as Roran, looked at the two girls and said "Funny you two do not strike me as killers."

Era looked at Yuaza who shrugged; Era looked back at Roran and said "I did not think we should act like killers when we aren't"

"But you are what do you call those soldiers that you killed?" Roran said now in Era's face.

"Casualties for some food? I never thought about them that much." Era said stepping back away from Roran.

"Apparently not, next time you kill you should probably know that those who you kill do have families."

"Ummm… can we change the subject already?" asked Yuaza who was now very scared of Roran.

Roran stepped back from Era and stood up again. "So Eragon what did you want to talk about. You never come down here anymore."

"Sorry about that, I just back from the Dwarfs yesterday and I have not had a free moment of time since then. What I came to talk to you about was the girl you just cornered about a minute." Eragon said pointing to Era.

Roran looked at her then said to Eragon "What about her?"

Eragon took a deep breath then said "She's my sister. Actually she's my older sister. She was born about one day before I was conceived."

"So she is also my cousin then?" Roran said as he looked at Era with critical eyes. "She does look like you, a bit"

"You do realize that _she _is right here?" Era said hotly.

The men looked Era now. Era stood looking at them with arms crossed and with a fire so to speak in her eyes.

"Sorry, Era I did not realize that you would care." Eragon said stupidly and somewhat apologetically.

Era rolled her eyes "Well if your going to be like that I think I'll just go and get myself lost so that you talk about me!" with that she turned her heal and left.

Yuaza, who had been watching the healer work on the man's arm but after Era stormed out she walked back over where the two men stood and said "Sorry about Era, she's not been in a good mood ever since we met with the Council of Elders. I just want to say that do not take it personally. Now I should probably go and find her." Then Yuaza also left the tent, leaving the two very confused men by them selves.

_Outside_

Era was once again in a huff, she kicked over a bucket into a boy who stood up about to say something mean but when he saw who it was he said "Oh you again! Have you come to gloat, because I have friends?"

Era realized it was the boy she had humiliated the day before. Era opened her mouth to say something mean, but then Arya's word came back to her _In order to become a rider you must obtain something completely beyond your reach. Humility._ Well, Era was going to prove to Arya that she could be humble. So instead of saying what she was going to said "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Yesterday I was in a bad mood and I took out my anger out on you. So I am sorry about yesterday, but you still need to work on your fighting skills or you will not survive the battle field."

The boy was silent then as the words sunk in he looked at Era and said "Okay, let's forget yesterday. By the way I'm Nolfavrell." He held out his hand.

"I'm Era" said Era shaking the boy's outstretched hand.

Nolfavrell looked mortified "You're that new rider! No wonder you beat me! Oh my goodness, should I kneel or something?"

Era grinned "No this is just fine." Then after looking at the boy's eyes she tacked on "I'm not that kind of girl."

Nolfavrell looked down at his feet. Era then awkwardly said bye then walked away. As she walked away she thought _See I can be humble!_

_Well I don't think that was as humble as Arya was talking but it was a good start. _Thought Agni in Era's head.

_Agni why are in my head I do like my privacy you do know!_

_Eragon said that we had become one, I was just trying to practice for when we really need this training._

_Well next time warn me before you start reading my thoughts!_

_Okay._

_I got to go I have to talk with Eragon and Roran._

Era walked back into the tent and said "Sorry about earlier. Now what you talking about?"

--

How was that sorry about how long it took me to update but this is over four pages long and now this is my longest chapter! ( throws confetti and eats more pop corn ) by the way is anyone going to anser my challege because if no one answers ir tries to answer by the time I have my final chapter I will not update until some one at least tries to answer! Okay, Bye!


	13. first blow

Chapter13: the first blow

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or really anything else.

---

After Era , Eragon and Yuaza had finished their discussion with Roran about the new plan for battle they went back to the dragon rider's room where Eragon drilled the two girls on skills they would need for the battle. By now the girls' bodies were takeing on traits from their dragon like half pointy ears and sharp teeth. With this new look also came new power. Each girl was able to withstand more use of magic then they could at the beginning. Then in the late afternoon their dragon's came and Eragon took them flying and working on more fighting skills. As they flew Agni told the girls about what he had been doing for the last day and a half since they had come to the Varden.

The next two days past with more training and work for all three of the young dragon riders, whenever Eragon was not drilling the two girls on skills of a dragon rider he was busy checking on the progress of the Du Vranger Gata on the lace making project as well as other things. Meanwhile Eragon kept the two girls busy in training and Lady Nasauda teaching them about how the Varden works and showing them why it is a good thing. In the morning the girls training continued but in the afternoon an important person from the Varden would show them something then they would see something else until by the end of the two days the girls knew every thing about the Varden and how it works.

When it finaly came for the Varden to leave everyone was ready. The War progress was made up of the two dragons flying ahead with their riders, then Lady Nasauda and King Orrin in front of the soldiers. Era noted that none of the Council of Elders aside from Jormundur, who rode behind Nasauda, came with the army. In the morning before they left Eragon surprised the girls with a gift of a two person saddle for Agni. It was not as fancy as Eragon's saddle it was just an extra layer of leather in between the riders and the dragon. When every one was ready the army moved forward.

That night they camped on the banks of the Jeit River. After Era and Yuaza pinched their tent and unrolled their bed rolls, they walked to Lady Nasauda's tent where Arya ,Eragon, Lady Nasauda and King Orrin were waiting for them. Once inside they sat down at a small table that had small chairs around it, on the table was a map of Belatona.

"Thank you all for coming here," Lady Nasauda, she paused and Era's stomach growled loudly, "We will after we are done. But first, at about noon tomorrow we will have come upon Beltona. The plan is that first you Eragon, Era, and Yuaza will fly to the outer wall and ask them if they will surrender. If they say yes come back and tell King Orrin and me, so that we may figure some sort of deal with the city for supplies. If they say no then you will still come back and prepare for battle. The plan is that you, the dragon riders will fly around the walls taking out archers and mages. Orrin and I will lead the troops in taking the wall. We will have one rank on making rams to break the gates while the others will make ladders to breach the wall. This is the same plan that we will use to attack Dras-Lenon."

"Though we do not think that Dras-Lenon will surrender to us but some soldiers might. If people surrender to us we will call on either you Arya, or one of the dragon riders but if you are all busy we will call on one of the Du Vranger Gata. Trianna has usurer us that they will be cable of using truth spells on possibly hundreds of people and still maintain their strength." King Orrin said informatively.

The three dragon rider's nodded. Then Eragon said "How sure are you that Beltona will surrender?"

King Orrin looked at Nasauda who took a deep breath then said "We are fairly confident that they will surrender because the majority of their soldiers are people from their city. We believe they will not want to fight and possibly ruin their homes."

Eragon nodded. Then Era and Yuaza announced that they were going to tell this to Agni. After they left Eragon said that he should also tell the plan to Saphira. As he was leaving Arya also made her leave from the tent.

"Are you ready?" Arya asked Eragon outside of the tent.

Eragon looked at her surprised then said "Will I ever be?"

"That Eragon is up to you." Arya said then continued "You were ready for your first battle."

"I had help then. Now I feel as if I am alone."

"But you are not! Do you not see? Now you have her sister and Yuaza as fellow riders. You even have your cousin Roran. You have more friends now then you had then." Arya looked at Eragon. "But you miss your brother."

Eragon stopped and looked away "I do miss him. The thought of him my enemy is unbearable." He turned toward Arya "But he is not the only one I miss"

Arya stepped back "Eragon, you know we cannot be together! Why do you even bring this up? I have my people to look after and you have yours! It is better if we just try to pretend that it never happened."

"But it did. I care for you but you never said how you felt."

"I thought I made myself clear when I said no!"

Eragon seemed to shrink an inch, he had always thought that she might like him but could not because of her rank. Now it was clear to him that Arya did not like him at all. "Fine, then I will continue my life. I hope I will never bother you again with my feelings, Excuse me your majesty."

He swept into a big bow then turned his heal and left. Arya reached out and turning him around with one hand engulfed him in a kiss. Eragon was startled then he finaly calmed down and got into the kiss. He had never kissed anyone before but he liked it and it seemed that Arya liked it to. When they finaly broke apart Arya's usually unread able face was full of confusion. She said "Eragon I do like you but it would not work. Do you understand?"

Eragon still breathless from the kiss panted out a yes. Arya seemed releaved and wiped the tears off her face and regained her composure to the usual unreadable face. The only thing left that might give her away was bit of pink still on her cheeks. Then she left a very, very confused Eragon in front of his tent.

--

The next day things went as planned. Eragon, Era, and Yuaza flew above the army to the wall of Beltona. To every one's relief the walls commander surrendered as soon as the riders flew up. He said they would surrender if they were able to keep their lands. Eragon agreed if to his request if the commander would give the Varden lodging inside the city and food for their journey to Dras-Leonon. The commander agreed the request quickly. To quickly in Yuaza's opinion but she did not say anything because she was like everyone else happy to be safe for one night.

How wrong were they all! That night the camp stayed in the park in the center of the city. Yuaza told Arya that she felt like she was surrounded. Arya told Yuaza that she was right to be wary of these people. She said "I do not like this either. I see that these people wear false smiles on their faces and are always whispering when they think we cannot see. Be on guard."

The trouble started after midnight. First a group of soldiers came in to the camp and said that their commander wanted to speak with Lady Nasauda and King Orrin in private. After the group left another group of soldiers came and attacked the camp. They sneaked up on people killing as they went until someone saw them and raised the alarm. Yuaza ran out of her tent with her sword in hand. She found if she used as a very long knife it worked well. When she finally ran in to a soldier who was fairly good with a sword she was so tired that she had to use magic. About half way through the fight the dragons came. Era and Eragon mounted up but Yuaza could not reach the dragons before they took off. With the dragons the fighting soon ended.

When the fighting was over Yuaza found Era and Roran standing over a boy's body. Yuaza walked over and saw why. The boy she recognized as a boy from the village of Carvahall.

"I tried to warn him." Era sniffed. It was then that Yuaza realized that her friend was crying.

"He died in battle, that how he would have wanted to die. Though, I have no idea how to tell his mother." said Roran trying to console her. But that only made her sadder.

"He liked me. It figures, everyone who ever liked or loved me ends up dead or worse, my mother, my adopted parents, my other brother, and now this." Era cried. Then she ran toward the stable. Yuaza followed her friend to the stables. Inside she found her friend placing her saddle on Thorn.

"What are doing?" Yuaza asked confused.

"I'm leaving." Era said wiping the tears from her face. "It would be better for every one."

"Why? Why would everyone be better off?"

"Because, because anyone who ever cared about me has died, or worse! I already said their's my mother, my adoptive parents, my other brother, and now Nolfavrell. Two days ago I found out he liked and I told him no! How terrible is that!"

" Well did you like him?"

"No! But…"

"Then there is nothing for you to feel guilty about. If you did not like him the way that he liked you then you probably did him a favor in not pretending to like him."

"Maybe, but still that does not change that **he liked me **and then **died**. My mother **loved me **then she **died.** My brother **cares for me **now he's **as good as dead…**"

"Wait, what do you mean your brother? That can't be Eragon because he is fine."

"Not Eragon, I was talking about Murtagh."

Yuaza was speechless. She knew that Era was sad because of all the people who died for or because of her. Though Nolfavrell did not die in either of these circumstances because he confessed to liking her more than a friend. Era thought that it meant that he died because he liked her. Though, Yuaza could not see how this concerned Murtagh. In all truth Yuaza had not given him a second thought since two days ago. So she was caught completely of guard when Era brought him up. When she finally was calm enough to speak Yuaza said, "What does Murtagh have to do with anything?"

Era looked down. She did not want to talk about her brother. Not looking up she said " It is my fault. After I was born my mother had to leave because Morzan was abusing her because I was a girl. On the night she ran away she woke up Murtagh and made him swear to protect me in the ancient langue. That is why when we captured him he could not attack us."

Era looked up to see Yuaza's stunned face. Yuaza now **really **did not know what to say. She had always thought it was just pure dumb luck that they survived when Murtagh attack them. Now everything made sense.

_Wow that is a lot of things to think about._ said an all to familiar voice in their heads.

_AGNI! _Both girls yelled in their heads.

_Why do you always have to listen when we really do not want you to listen! _ Yuaza demanded.

_You never want me to listen when the most important stuff is being talked about. _Agni said.

_Well next time we are talking about something _ask _before you join in. _Yuaza thought hotly.

_But will there be a next time? From what I hear if Era leaves than only Yuaza will ride me. Is this true?_ Agni asked now very seriously.

Yuaza looked at Era. Era did not say anything. She did not know what to say. Either she would stay and endanger everyone or she could leave and save every one though Yuaza would be hurt. Era shook her head this was not a question so she said "Yes it is."

With that Era turned around and finished tacking up her Thorn. Yuaza then ran out the stable door. After Era had finished tacking up Thorn and led him out of the stable Yuaza ran back up to Era with Agni at her heals and handed Era. Era undid some of the cloth that rapped the package and saw it was saw it was her sword that she had gotten from the weird old wise guy in Kuasta. Yuaza said "You are still a rider so you will carry a rider's sword. I would try to stop you but I don't think it would stop you."

Era smiled at her friend but Yuaza looked down. Then after mentally saying goodbye to Agni, Era rode out of the city. After seeing her friend go, Yuaza ran into Eragon's tent where the boy was taking a well dissevered nap, at one O'clock in the morning and sobbed "Era ran away!"

Eragon woke up with a start. When he saw Yuaza in his tent he groaned "What do you and my sister have with waking me up?"

Yuaza rolled her eyes and said again "Era ran away! Just now! I saw her go. I don't know where or why but she's gone."

Eragon got up now and called Saphira as he put on a shirt. (AN: yes in my fantasy Eragon sleeps shirtless, so does Murtagh) After that they waited for Saphira to come because Agni had followed Yuaza to Eragon's tent. When Saphira had come and they saddled up and flew into the night. It was a cloudy night and because of the thick tree cover of the land they could not find Era. Eragon guessed that she was using magic to hide from them, but he did know why and Yuaza was not exactly helping.

She was still trying to decide if she was for or against Era's running away. Though that was not the only she was unsure of. The news that Murtagh had taken an oath to protect his sister when he was two made it confusing. That had put a whole new spin on things. She had always thought that Murtagh was an attractive, evil guy but now he had a heart.

_This guy is getting harder for you to hate this guy isn't it?_ Agni asked.

For once Yuaza was not annoyed _Yes._

---

_Uru' baen_

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Galbatorix demanded. He had just received news from one of his spies Belatona had just ridden through the night to report that in fact the second egg had hatched to two riders not to one as Murtagh had said. Now he was "teaching" Murtagh what happened to the people who disobeyed him.

Murtagh was at this point seething in pain. He had endured an hour of this already. At the beginning when he was strong enough to use magic Galbatorix had entered his mind and had taken all of his energy. He gasped "I don't know I could not know."

Galbatorix entered his mind again. Murtagh kept him out of his memories though the effort nearly killed him. Once Galbatorix got out of Murtagh's head Murtagh gasped "I can kill them, now I know that there are two girls I will be able to kill them and their dragon."

Galbatorix looked at his apprentice thinking about his suggestion. He thought, _How do I know I can trust him? He disobeyed me once I don't want him to do it again._

_Then I suggest we test him. Give him a task that will prove his worth to us. _suggested Shruikan, his dragon that was sitting beside him. He appeared verybored probably because he had seen Galbatorix do this many times.

"Murtagh, I have decided that I will take you up on that, but with one difference. Instead of killing both of them you must bring me the girl that escaped you the first time."

---

Ohhh cliffie. Sorry it took me so long but this fic is five pages long, in 12 times new roman, and it has no name mistakes in it. I am not sure if I got all the characters in character. In the romance seen with Eragon and Arya how did I do? I am not an expert at romance I hope to write more of it later in this fic. PLEASE review! I enjoy reading your reviews. By the way in the next chapter I was thinking of having a character sing a song. Tell me what you think. Please, please, please review. And just ignore what I said at the end of the last chapter.

_  
_


	14. poor, poor Era

Chapter 13.5: Poor, Poor Era

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a few books and half a laptop.

---

Era rode through the night she only stopped for Thorn to get a drink at the Jeit River. There she put on her black cloak over her already black tunic and pants. She rode south along the river all night till dawn then they stopped under some small trees. The forest had cleared up a lot as she went further south. She was on her way to Melian from there she was going south to Surda then from there she had no idea. Era was sure that as long as she kept moving she would not get attached to anyone.

She traveled during the night and slept during the day. She traveled like that until she reached Melian. Outside of Melian a group of riders stopped her. "Halt! What is your business in Melian?" said the biggest man in the group.

Era replied "I am traveling from Beltona to Surda. I was planning on staying in one of your inns tonight."

The man looked thoughtful. Era was not sure of what the men would do so she stretched out her mind to the man's mind but she found it blocked not with magic but with lack of her magic. "We will let you stay for tonight, but you must be gone by morning." said the same man, bringing Era out of her trance.

They led her to the town and forming a circle around her led her to the inn. There the men let her dismount. A stable boy went to grab Thorn's reigns from Era but she held them out of his reach "Did anyone ever tell you that it is impolite to take someone else's horse?" The boy looked very confused but turned around and led her to the stable. Once inside the stable Era led Thorn to a clean empty stall and started untacking him. During all this they boy was staring at her, Era turned to him and said "It is also impolite to stare. Have you been ever taught manners?"

When the boy did not answer but continued to stare at her she blew a strand of hair out her face then whipped around back to Thorn. "You're a girl!" the boy said at last.

Era made a face and was about to make a very sarcastic remark but then she remembered what Arya had told her and just said "Yes I am, how could you tell?" she could not resist the last bit.

The boy rolled his eyes and said "You act like one. What is a girl like you riding on dangerous rode at this time of the night?"

Era inwardly groaned he was one of those types of boys, one of those boys who think they are superior to women just because they have stronger arms. Era turned again to face him and after taking off her hood, she had not done that yet, said " Making the roads dangerous. What else?"

"I would think hiding from the Varden or from that red dragon rider, who has been flying around here lately. Either way you are in trouble with someone with power."

"What red dragon rider?"

"The one that looks like you, except that he is a guy."

"Oh, I'm not hiding from anyone but if you want to know what side I am on. I think it would be safe to say that I am for the Varden." Era said acting like it did not matter much to her.

"Oh good," said the boy then to the guys outside "You hear that she's for the Varden."

Era half expected to get killed right there on the spot instead the men outside just walked away leaving only the boy to watch her.

"Did you hear?" asked the boy eagerly "The Varden just took Dras-Leona"

Era shook her head and sighed she imagined the sight of Roran being reunited with Katrina. She imagined the Katrina smiling and crying at the same time. She wondered what hat happened to Sloan. Then she shook her head, banishing such thoughts from her head.

She finished untacking Thorn while trying very hard to conceal her sword and many knives from the boy. She was certain that if they had a reason to mistrust her they would not hesitate to kill her. "Okay I'm ready to go." She told the boy who just turned around and led her back to the front of the inn.

Inside the inn she was greeted by a girl that looked like the boy, Era assumed that they were sibling. The girl said, "Welcome to our humble inn, my name is Annabelle and my brother who you met before is Noran. We hope your stay will be comfortable."

Era was impressed for how hostile the town itself was the inn was hospitable. She thanked Annabelle. Annabelle then led her to her room and thanked her for coming because ever since the men started to patrol the area over half the inn's business stopped coming. Then she wished Era a good night's rest and closed the door.

That night Era did not have a good nights rest as Annabelle had wished. She stayed up first wrapping her right had with some extra cloth torn off her cloak so it would cover her gedwey ignasia. The rest of the night was spent on working on her magical power that she seemed to be loosing. First she practiced doing things like levitating her bed of the ground for a while. When she found that she could still do that she turned inward. First she tried to make contact with Annabelle's mind but when she could not reach it she just let her mind roam free around the small village and the surrounding countryside. She could hear what some of the cats were thinking and what some other animals were thinking but she could either not able to reach humans or sometimes she would be able to hear a person thinking but not be able to make out what they were thinking. After trying this for a while she finally gave up and lay down on the bed. That's when she realized that before she left she had given up her privilege to be a rider to Yuaza. Then she heard a voice in her head saying _You gave up your life's grace for a cause you believed good and just because of this your powers are leaving you. Your dragon may still fly but without a whole rider. You and Yuaza were close but now there is a great darkness that separates you. One day you may ride again but not with Yuaza nor on Agni ._

Era was shocked this was a new voice in her head. She had never heard him before though she was not really listening to the speaker. It was like when her parents were lecturing her on something and she just droned them out, except she wanted to listen to this man more than ever but she still droned him out. Era thought simply _Why not with Yuaza? How do YOU know who I am? Who are you?_

Era could almost hear him laughing as he answered _So many questions for one so young! I will answer one of them: I have known you since you were born, Eraganna Artemis Morzansire, I knew your father and I have met one of your brothers. If you are anything like him then you will choose the right thing, for you, you brothers, and your country. It is still your choice._

With that the voice left her head. Now Era was very, very confused who was this person. Who ever it was definitely knew her, she was quite sure that if this person was on the wrong side she was in big trouble. Just then someone slammed open her door. Era screamed.

It was Murtagh holding in front of him Noran with a knife to his throat. Era stared at him her eyes getting more and more intense. It was Murtagh who spoke first "Hello, long time, no see. I hear you have been busy, taking Belatona blaming yourself for that boy's death, then running all the way here with out your dragon. That is no small accomplishment."

Era took a deep breath, and saw Noran's face get more and more scared, then she said "Let the boy go Murtagh we both know you don't have the stomach for it."

Murtagh only held the knife closer to the boy's throat and said "Oh I don't do I killed the Dwarf King, I can kill this boy. Or does he mean something to you?"

"The boy does not mean anything more to me than any other person, but I guess that's the difference between you and me. I value all life and you don't. But what would you do if I told you that killing this boy would harm me, Wyrda? What would YOU do if I told you that that harming this boy and his sister would harm me?"

Murtagh froze and glared at Era, who grinned. They stayed like that until finally Murtagh let Noran go the boy fell down in between the two siblings. Murtagh said "How did you find out?"

Era grinned even more "The women of this family in contrast to popular opinion are very strong, and smart. Not to mention beautiful but everyone knew that already knew that. Do you think that I would not notice **you** showing mercy?"

"I did not think you would notice. I thought you would be to busy acting immature."

"I was not acting immature, that is how my friend and I act together. Now why are you here? You would never come in and try to scare me like that unless you had reason."

Murtagh was flabbergasted he had no idea that Era knew anything about him. _Then again she was with the Varden and Eragon for all most a whole week. She must have picked up something from there._

_ Or maybe like she suggested she is smarter then you think. _Thorn suggested from outside, he had been listening to the whole conversation.

_Thorn you are _my _dragon so aren't you supposed to agree with me?_

_Not necessarily._

Murtagh cut off the conversation after that, and then he said to Era "Galbatorix sent me to find you, and bring you to him, Alive."

Era's insides froze though she did not show it. She thought that I am to be brought to Uru'baen as a hostage. I will probably be tortured and if the Varden fails end up watching all my friend and family die. This is just great. Aloud she said " So it is to be torture, I can cope with torture."

Murtagh laughed or maybe cried then he said "I have no doubt **you **can." He took a step forward and then Era passed out. She did not awake again until she was in the dungeon of Uru'baen

---

Short chapter but a lot happens. So please review. On the last chapter when I said I was going to have a character sing a song I was going to have Era sing "Close Every Door to Me" from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat. I decided against it because I had thought up the idea when I was on a sugar high and I do stupid things when I am on a sugar high, also because I got a review answering my question and that was really nice.

Check out my profile please I just updated it and now I want to know what you think. It includes some stuff that you might find interesting about me and some other stuff that I find interesting about other things. Please review. Bye!


	15. to begin the end

Chapter15: To Begin The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon if I did I would be really rich and not have to write fanfics because I would own the series.

To explain Murtagh's character in this a bit he sees that he either has to be controlled by Galbatorix of by the oath he took when he was four. He does not either idea/

---------

Murtagh could not believe what was happening. He had just kidnapped his sister who he has sworn to protect from harm and brought her to his master who was her enemy. He was outside the throne room waiting for Galbatorix to let him and his dragon Thorn inn, _he says that we are his most important servants; we have been standing out here for an hour!_

_Either he is waiting for you to leave so he can come out and punish you or he taking his time with some important person's execution._ Thorn answered him, both scenarios had happened to them.

Murtagh stood a bit straighter and waited for the doors to open so he could proudly march in to the room and announce that he had captured the found the missing rider. That what he had wanted, not help hundreds of people by getting himself killed. Or did he?

--

_Dras-Lenon_

Eragon was on his way to Nasauda's study. They had just taken Dras-Lenon. He and Yuaza had killed the Raz'ac. It annoyed him that Nazauda had insisted that they do not disturb the religious practices of the people; she had said that it would cause an uprising, which is not something they wanted to happen. They had found and freed Katrina from the dungeon, after she and Roran had disappeared for the rest of the day. They could not how ever find Sloan. Then they were informed by Katrina that he had upset the Raz'ac then he disappeared. It was a terrible end for the butcher of Carvahall but he had done some terrible things.

Eragon entered Nasauda's study. Inside were Lady Nasauda, King Orrin, Arya, and Yuaza. After he sat down Lady Nasauda said "Eragon, Now that you are here we can get to business. We all know what we must do next and we know we must do it soon. We have received word that the elves have started attacking in the north. So if we strike now Galbatorix's forces will be divided and…"

They never found out Galbatorix's forces would be because the swung open revealing a very scared young girl, panting as if she had been running all through the night. Surprisingly this is not far from what she had been doing. She gasped "Lady Nasauda I was told to bring this news to you." the girl paused to take a breath, "I rode here all the way from Melian, with my brother, last night we had a visitor. Well actually we had two visitors…"

"Just get to your point." Nasauda said politely though she could not see where this story was going.

"Well our first visitor said she was for the Varden then later another visitor came we recognized him from before. He had came earlier looking for someone. He asked us if we had another person staying here. At first I did not say anything then he did something and I could feel him in my head. After he found what was looking he took my brother and disappeared. After that I heard a girl's scream I ran to the girl's room but I stopped before I got there because I saw the man holding my brother with a knife to his throat. Then I heard the girl say something about him not able to kill my brother. I think she called the man Murtagh or something like that?" Eragon opened his mouth to say something, but Lady Nasauda silenced him with a look. "After that Murtagh dropped my brother. Then the girl said some more and Murtagh seemed not to be listening to her. Then he muttered something and I ran away. I hid out in the stable afraid that that Murtagh man would burn our inn, but he didn't. He just left with the girl. After that I ran into the inn grabbing my brother and rode here. My brother said that Murtagh said something about the girl having a dragon."

Dead silence met the girl's speech. She had said it all so fast that only Arya and Eragon knew what she said. After Arya repeated what the girl said in a calm and controlled voice, Nasauda looked down, Yuaza bit her lip holding back tears, and King Orrin was confused; he had only met the girl twice and did not know that she was Eragon's sister.

Nasauda was the first to speak; she said "Eragon can you and Yuaza leave tonight for Uru'baen. The rest of the army will follow you but you should go first." She did not need to say anymore.

Eragon walked out, followed closing by Yuaza. The girl still standing in the doorway watched them go with her mouth open. As Arya was leaving the girl asked "Why was the girl so important? I thought she was just a drifter."

Arya turned toward the girl and looking her in the eye said "The girl that appeared at your door was a powerful dragon rider for the Varden, a friend to many, and a sister to the boy you just saw leave."

The girl nodded surprised; she was awed by the beautiful elf lady. Then she turned her heal and ran.

--

In side Yuaza's room she was halfway packed when Eragon walked in to find her sitting on her bed crying. "Yuaza, are you okay?" Eragon asked her trying to act calm himself .

Yuaza looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "Of course I'm not okay. My best friend runs away! Then she is kidnapped by her own brother and brought her to her worst enemy! I mean I am anything but okay!" she stopped to take a breath and asked Eragon "Have you ever lost anyone? Era to me was more than just my friend she was my sister. We would get into so much trouble. She would get into fights with the village and I would my magic to have an unfair advantage. We would ride around on our horses through the thickest woods; having races. There were other girls in our village but my parents were overprotective and only let me play with Era because they thought she would be the one to keep me out of trouble, they were wrong. Era didn't get along with the other girls because she was always wearing breaches and acting like a boy. When we ran away we walked right out my front door. My parents didn't even stop us because it was so natural to see me with Era. Now that she is gone I don't know what to do. We were never apart."

Eragon was speechless he had never known that the two girls were close but not that close. He finally said "I have lost a friend and a brother. You may not know this but before Murtagh joined Galbatorix he was my friend. It nearly killed me to see him riding for Galbatorix, but after a while I was able to finally get over the fact that he was gone. Yuaza, you speak of her as if she is already dead. There is still a chance that she is still alive."

Yuaza wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, "You are right. She is still alive. I will find her and free her like she did for me. I swear I will kill whoever is responsible for her suffering."

With that she finished packing and left with Eragon.

--

Eragon was correct Era was still alive but just barely. She had been dragged into Galbatorix's throne room and hour ago and had been tortured at his hand. He offered her freedom if she would join him and give up some secrets of the Varden. She refused.

Galbatorix raised his hand to hit her again with dark magic when out of nowhere Murtagh knocked him over. Murtagh used his magic ability to take almost all of Galbatorix's power from him.

Era looked at her brother and summoning all of her strength she asked "Why?"

Just as Murtagh was about to answer a warning bell began to ring.

---

Dun dun dun. Last chapter is the next one. Now I have a question for you wonderful readers: Who should kill Galbatorix? If he gets killed of coarse.


	16. the green dragon

Chapter 16: The green dragon

Disclaimer: don't own, so don't sue.

**IMPORTANT BIT OF INFO YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER:**

Galbatorix is not dead, yet, he is however mostly dead but with his black magic he is still alive. Okay know you know, on with the show:

----

Yuaza and Eragon flew over the fields on the outskirts of Uru'baen when they heard that one of the morning's watchmen call the alarm. The alarm bells rang throughout the city the two riders were able to gain the hundred yards to the wall of the city. There they were easily able to use their magic to freeze the arrows being shot at them. They were puzzled however because they did not see either Murtagh or Galbatorix flying at them.

Due to the lack of defense they were able to fly up to the center fortress, that had once been the palace but with all of Galbatorix's fortifications it looked more like a fort. After the two riders landed on the inner wall of the fortress Yuaza yelled over the clamor of the alarms " Now that we are here what do we do?"

"You go and find Era, I'll handle Murtagh and Galbatorix." said Eragon.

"Why do you get to do the dangerous things?"

"Because I'm better at magic than you!"

"No your not!"

"Now is not the time to be arguing!" Eragon yelled at her as he jumped off Saphira; Yuaza followed suit. The two ran in along the top of the wall until they found a hatch. Eragon used his magic to unlock, it was locked from the inside, and opened it. After jumping down the few feet from the opening to the floor the two dragon riders spilt up. Yuaza headed down to the dungeon, while Eragon headed toward the main level.

--

_Throne room_

The room was still the same as when the last chapter was finished. Era was awaiting Murtagh's answer, while Galbatorix was seemingly dead. As the two siblings stared at each other the alarm bells rang throughout the city, announcing an attack, though inside the throne room no one moved. Murtagh finally broke the silence by answering Era's question, "I don't know why, but there was something wrong with seeing you being tortured. I knew that it was wrong, and it was not my oath it was my choice."

Era opened her mouth to thank him, but she was cut off when the door was thrown open by no one other than Eragon. Who upon seeing Murtagh unsheathed his sword and attached him; this is in spite of the fact that Murtagh was standing over Galbatorix.

For the next minute the two brothers were locked in a fight until Era used her magic to literally throw them apart. During this time no one noticed that Galbatorix had gotten up. As both the brothers stood up again, and caught their breath Era yelled at them "What is wrong with you! The war is over Galbatorix is dead! If you, Eragon, would have noticed that when you came in I wouldn't have had to separate you two! And you, Murtagh, just letting him stand their and attack you! You could have said something! Do I have to do thinking for the entire new generation of…"

She stopped short, both the brothers looked to their sister and saw that Galbatorix was standing behind her with a knife to her neck. Murtagh step toward him but was through back into the wall again, Galbatorix spat, " I was wrong I thought it would be good idea to get Morzan's eldest son. I thought that he would be strong and like his father. But when I finally got to him his heart had been poisoned by another. Don't worry Murtagh it is not your fault, it's hers."

Eragon looked at his brother who like him was swelling with hatred inside for Galbatorix. Murtagh was mad. He was sick of being told what to do. For once he did what he thought was right for once, "No it is my fault, and I admit it."

Galbatorix did not seem undaunted by Murtagh's words he instead turned to Eragon and said "You may think that you are the best just because you the first, and the Varden's rider. But you aren't. You are just a farm boy from Caravahall, Your father may have been a great rider but that does not mean that you are or ever will be one. The only one of you three that is worthy to wipe the slime of your father's boots is the girl. I always though Morzan was dumb; if had ever seen this girl once he would have known that she would one day have almost as much power as he. Unfortunately he sent her away and now she has been taught that the lies of truth and fact are real. Though she need not be alarmed she will soon see things from a whole knew light one that will clear her mind, and cleanse her soul."

Era was sick of him not only did he smell like rotten eggs, he was speaking of her like she was not there, and that always made her mad. She said hotly "You do realize that _she _is right here, and_ she_ has had it up to here with your insanity."

Era spat on his boot. Galbatorix laughed "the girl has anger, which is a good thing she will need it. Now the Varden may over run this place it may ruin my armies, and may have killed the Raz'ac but it will never have complete and total control. I will see to that. "

There was an eerie silence after Galbatorix's speech. It was clear to everyone in the room that Galbatorix had planned for this, he was going to run and take Era with him but why he would not move no one knew, except for Yuaza.

Yuaza had ran all the way to the dungeons, where after finding out that her friend was not there she ran up to the main level. After scaring some unfortunate female slaves out of their wits, Yuaza finally found the throne room. she threw the door open to see a creepy man holding Era hostage. Drawing her sword she advanced.

When the two brothers finally saw Yuaza their jaws dropped. Eragon had completely forgot that she was in the fortress, and Murtagh didn't even know she was there.

Galbatorix stared at the girl and at the sword, but mostly the sword. Yuaza smiled "You remember this sword don't you? It's former master could not kill you but I will."

Galbatorix laughed again "You are just a mere child! How dare you say that you can beat me? If you insist I will teach you that I cannot be killed."

He threw Era aside, she was still tied up from the former chapter, and drew his own black blade and attacked Yuaza. Yuaza was sorely out matched but she still held her ground.

When suddenly there was aloud bang. Everyone in the room looked toward the door to see two red dragons, a blue dragon, and a blackish/greenish dragon. Untill that moment everyone had forgotten about the dragons, including Galbatorix. Luckily this caused a big enough distraction for Yuaza to turn her magic on Galbatorix and kill him, this time for real.

Each of the dragons ran to their riders appolgizing for not coming earlier, but they had to help the Varden take the city. Era was confused when a green dragon came up to her and called her his rider, Era asked him,_ Wait weren't you Galbatorix's dragon?_

_No, well yes, but not really he stole me and forced me to be his dragon. My name is not Shruikan, it's Garjzla._

_Oh _Era thought.

Yuaza was amazed this turned out to be far more easier than she expected. She had thought the whole thing would come down to either Era and Galbatorix or Eragon and Galbatorix. Not her just killing him. It seemed almost to good to be true, until she saw Murtagh walking toward her. she could feel her cheecks getting red, even though she had always thought him to be evil that had not stopped her from having feelings for him.Though Yuaza did not mind that he turned out to be good, that meant that she could get to know him.

After a few minutes, the riders were joined by Nasauda and King Orrin. After explaining to them what happened there was only one question, who gets the crown?

---------(Epilogue)-----------

So Alagaesia had another golden age. Lady Nasauda and King Orrin eventually married to end the dispute on who deserves the crown. Yuaza and Murtagh married as well. The Dwarfs never came out of their mountains except for the rare occasion. Eragon after convincing Arya that they could have relationship got married to her. So they lived happily ever after.

-----

Unless I decide to make sequel than they are screwed. Now it is finished how did you like it? In this fic a kinda quoted The Mask of Zorro more than once. Now if you realy just can't get enough of my writing than check out my new HP fic, If you like that sort of thing. Well it's been nice knowing you. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

The epilogue part 2:

Era helped her brothers form the new generations of dragon riders. However she remained a recluse who often took matters into her own hands. Only Yuaza and Ganjin could understand, why she did theses things. Era never married, but she never failed to be the craziest aunt to her nieces and nephews.

I just wrote this now after a very sincere review. Hope this makes the ending abit less sucky.


End file.
